Never Gonna Be Alone
by chikage-line
Summary: Wizardmon pensa sobre seus sentimentos por Tailmon. Song Fic da musica Never Gonna Be Alone do Nickelback


Digimon não me pertence, senão realmente a Tailmon ficaria com o Wizardmon.

Primeira fic de digimon, espero que gostem ( e que não me matem XD).

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. **

_O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar  
tudo isso com você  
Agora estou, Querendo saber por que  
eu tenho mantido isso engarrafado aqui dentro  
Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
_

Estamos juntos já faz bastante tempo não é? É incrível o fato de como estar com você faz até mesmo os anos passarem rápido, como se fossem meros segundos. Naquele dia em que você salvou minha vida no deserto, você chegou a imaginar como ficaríamos unidos? Quase morrer naquele dia valeu a pena apenas por ter encontrado você.

Lembro como se fosse ontem quando você me levou até o castelo de Myotismon e me apresentou como seu novo servo...céus....tenho que ser sincero e dizer: que grande palhaçada. Como um Digimon como você se submete às ordens de um ser tão estúpido quanto aquele morcego mal-acabado? Sinto vontade de pisar na sua calda por isso...mas sei que você, com esse gênio selvagem, me espancaria até me levar quase ao coma. Não pude fazer nada além de te acompanhar e zelar por sua segurança.

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
****Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. **

_Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante  
Sempre que você sentir que está partindo  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

Muitas vezes fui espancado pelo seu "mestre" simplesmente porquê resolvi pensar …minha vontade era de ir embora, abandonar tudo e a todos e finalmente ter um pouco de paz, mas sempre desistia no final... eu não poderia te deixar sozinha. Você sempre viveu sozinha, e sempre tentou esconder isso debaixo desta mascara de fortaleza impenetrável que você vestiu . Apesar de você me proibir terminantemente de ler a sua mente, eu sei que sofre e tem medo..mas paga pela teimosia, afinal, já falei mais de milhões de vezes que sempre estaria aqui pra você.

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

_E agora  
Enquanto posso  
Tenho aguentado firme com ambas as mãos  
Porque sempre acredito que não há nada que eu precise além de você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba_

Eu vou finalmente confessar algo que nunca verbalizei, nunca me atrevi a falar sobre e muito menos nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer: mas me apaixonei completamente por você. Aquela amizade, aquela admiração ...tudo isso evoluiu durante todos esses anos juntos. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra poder segurar suas mãos com força, te abraçar e te fazer minha, mas o medo de estragar a amizade era ainda maior.

**Never gonna be alone!  
****From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante  
Sempre que você sentir que está partindo  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

Por conta desse sentimento , eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca te deixaria sozinha. Sempre que você precisar eu estarei ao seu lado, infelizmente como um amigo apenas. Apesar de dolorido, é bom te ver ficando perto de mim buscando um apoio, mesmo de forma indireta...afinal, seu orgulho chega a ser maior do que o seu próprio tamanho físico. Como algo tão pequeno pode ser tão cabeça dura? Ao menos você melhorou, depois de encontrar a sua parceira.

Não tem noção de como fiquei feliz ao te ver se voltando contra myotismon e seguindo seu próprio destino. Te ver em pé, ao lado da sua digiescolhida, pronta pra lutar me encheu de orgulho, e minha maior alegria foi poder ter feito parte disso. Infelizmente nem tudo que é bom dura pra sempre.

**Ooooh!  
****You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...**

_Você tem que viver cada dia  
Como se fosse o único  
E se o amanhã nunca vier?  
Não o deixe escapar  
Poderia ser o nosso único  
Você sabe isso tudo apenas começou  
Cada dia  
Talvez o nosso único  
E se o amanhã nunca vier?  
Amanhã nunca chegar_

Eu me arrependo de tanta coisa… me arrependo de não ter te abraçado mais, de não te perturbar só para te ver eriçar os pêlos e me encarar brava, de não ter passado mais tempo só com você. Mas me arrependo mais ainda de não ter te dito que eu te amo.

**  
****Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you. **

_O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
Portanto, se eu ainda não disse, eu preciso que você saiba ..._

As últimas coisas que me lembro são dos morcegos chegando, acertando em cheio o meu peito, e de você chorando ao meu lado. Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria , mas é o nosso momento do adeus.

Começo a lembrar de todos os nossos momentos juntos, os bons e os maus. Lembro do nosso primeiro encontro, da primeira briga, de como você ronronava feliz ao se encolher ao lado da fogueira numa noite fria, embora negue os ronronados até o fim dos tempos, como me fazia treinar com você até a exaustão...cada momento volta num piscar de olhos enquanto você implora para que eu não te deixe...Como você é teimosa, eu já tinha dito que nunca te deixaria.

**Never gonna be alone!  
****From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante  
Sempre que você sentir que está partindo  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

Com minhas últimas forças, coloco minha mão em seu rosto e te digo o quão importante você é pra mim, e cada vez você chora mais. Agora é a minha última oportunidade…eu não posso morrer sem deixar você saber que..

- Eu amo você.

E eu teria dado risada se não fosse tão tragico, sua cara ao ouvir o que eu disse definitivamente era digna de uma foto. Eu nunca a vi tão desconcertada durante esses anos, nem mesmo quando a Kari te abraçou com força ao descobrir que você era a parceira dela.

Eu não sei se era o paraíso chegando ou se realmente aquilo aconteceu, mas eu ouvi um baixo " eu também" vindo de você antes de sentir algo pressionando meus lábios. Devia ter sido o paraíso, pois vi que o que me pressionava eram os seus lábios. Não chegou a ser um beijo, mas aquele pequeno ato já foi satisfatório pra vida toda…compensou todos os momentos ruins que passamos.

A única parte ruim disso tudo era que acabou antes mesmo de começar. Pude olhar seu rosto pela última vez antes de finalmente descançar em paz. Era triste te deixar , mas deixo claro que é só físicamente.

Eu nunca te deixei sozinha, assim como prometi minha vida toda. Te vi evoluindo para suas novas formas, você e Kari ficando cada vez mais unidas com os anos, suas novas aventuras…

**I'm gonna be there all of the way,  
I won't be missing a one more day,  
I'm gonna be there all of the way,  
I won't be missing a one more day.**

_E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você  
E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
Não vou estar fora mais um dia sem você_

Lamento por não estar ai junto a você. Ainda posso ver a sua tristeza por mim, mas não chore...eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei...apareci uma vez pra você , não é? Quer maior prova que isto? Os anos passam, mas sua teimosia continua a mesma.

Eu sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado, zelando por você, vibrando com você e chorando junto a ti. Sei que no fundo você me sente, já consegui notar uns leves sorrisos nos seus lábios quando está sozinha concentrada...Você sabe que sempre estarei aqui, e isto é o mais importante pra mim. Não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo se passe...apenas saiba de uma coisa...eu te amo...

E você nunca vai ficar sozinha


End file.
